Chocolate con frutilla
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ICHIHIME HENTAI. Para que su relación no sea tan aburrida, deciden que la cama no es el único lugar para divertirse.


Pues aquí les tengo otro corto ichihime... y es HENTAI! XDDD

Se me ocurrio de golpe, mientras trataba de dormir, que fastidio, tuve que levantarme pa anotar las primeras lineas en mi cuaderno y despues de desayunar, lo termine ahi mismo y despues lo pase a word, aqui lo tienen ahora XDD disfruteen!

Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Chocolate con Frutilla.**

Huele su cabello, un exquisito olor a frutilla.

Ella gime con el sólo contacto del torso de ambos, sus cuerpos desnudos ardiendo en calor podían llegar a ser la causa de una explosión nuclear.

A pesar que sus vistas estaban opacadas por la lujuria, sus manos se movían sin error.

Sus dientes llegaron a la delicada oreja de su princesa, disfrutando de otro gemido, sintiendo el aliento de ella golpeando su cuello sin piedad.

Él enreda su mano en esas hebras naranjas oscuras con olor a frutilla por debajo de la nuca, jalándoselas levemente para tener mejor perspectiva, de esa boquita entreabierta y húmeda, no la hace esperar más y la devora, sabía a chocolate… y a él le encantaba el chocolate.

Sus lenguas se enredaban en amor y odio, dejando hilo de saliva que los conectaban y los obligaban volver a besarse como animales salvajes.

Ella lo abraza por el cuello con sus brazos y por la cintura con sus piernas, excitándose con el roce de ambos sexos. Él la mantenía aprisionada en la pared de aquel pequeño cubículo de ducha que poseía los vestidores de hombres de la escuela.

Era su prisionera con derecho a toque, sus blanquecinas manos recorrían la amplia espalda bien trabajada de su captor, a veces con las uñas por culpa de su tortura, y su boca degustaba del cuello.

Al oír pasos de estudiantes entrando al vestidor, la adrenalina subió y sabían que ya era hora. Con una sonrisa traviesa, el amante del chocolate rodeó la cintura de la chica con su brazo derecho, aprovechando que ella lo seguía abrazando con las piernas, su mano izquierda tocó la llave y su boca se acerca de nuevo a la oreja de su rehén.

-El nivel del juego va a subir. – Su lengua acaricia el lóbulo mientras su mano gira la llave, liberando agua caliente como si ya no fuera suficiente el calor que producían ambos. – Trata de no gritar tan fuerte.

La gente se preguntaba quién habrá llegado antes a darse una ducha, sin saber que ahí adentro se estaba teniendo sexo, que Kurosaki Ichigo había penetrado de un movimiento a la popular Inoue Orihime, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca estaba abierta por completo, tratando de no liberar el potente gemido que se retenía en sus cuerdas vocales.

Sin contenerse, Orihime agarró las mejillas de Ichigo y lo besó con desesperación, ahogando sus gemidos con besos y con el ruido que hacía el agua al empaparlos.

El cabello largo ya estaba pegado a su espalda y mejillas. El cabello corto caía hacía abajo completamente liso, parecía una cascada naranja.

Golpeándose la cabeza en la pared, le dejó un camino fácil a Ichigo para que atacara sus pechos mojados. Menos mal que ahora funcionaban más regaderas porque ya no se contenía y gemía bajo, acelerado y sin parar mientras él atacaba sus duros botones de cerezo.

Las penetraciones iban aumentando el ritmo, desbordando la locura, él atacaba y ella gemía, dejando que el agua entrará a su boca abierta. Veía borroso a causa de la lujuria, pero podía reconocer esos ojos marrones que la enloquecían día a día y la obligaba hacer cosas que jamás pensó, como hacer el amor en las duchas del vestidor con el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Ya había tenido cinco orgasmos… y ya iba por el sexto.

-M-Me vengo. – Le dijo como pudo, tratando de que él la oiga con todo el agua corriendo.

-Yo también.

Y se cumplió, tuvieron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

El semen recorría sus piernas y su interior, tan espejo y caliente, la llenaba de gozo y de vida. Ichigo ahogaba su gemido ronco en el cabello húmedo de la chica, quien contenía el suyo mordiéndose con fuerza su labio inferior.

Aun dentro de ella, controlaban sus respiraciones, las piernas de Hime temblaban, por lo que era imposible soltarlo aún. De nuevo se besaban como animales, como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando los estudiantes salieron de las casillas, descubrieron a Ichigo abrochándose los pantalones, por lo que supusieron que había sido él quien les había ganado la mejor cabina. Una vez él solo, abrió su taquilla para revelar que adentro estaba Orihime con su ropa interior, la falda y su blusa sin abrochar todavía.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno de elegir dónde hacerlo la próxima vez, mi pequeña zorrita. – Sacándola de la mano blanca y suave como la leche.

-P-Pero…. – Volviendo a su personalidad inocente, totalmente opuesta a la deseosa de sexo que lleva dentro.

-Nada de peros, tú misma lanzaste la apuesta. Yo elijo un lugar público dónde hacerlo y después sería tu turno.


End file.
